Pizza Vampire
Pizza Vampire (originally named Cristian Mihai, he abandoned his name and adopted the unique 'Pizza Vampire') is a detective and founder of the world-renowned detective agency VSSPAL alongside his colleagues Vizit and Steve, as well as the owner of a successful pizza restaurant in Gilbert, AZ; he finds time to alternate between the two jobs because he never really needs to sleep. He is one of the main protagonists of the Stuff Store regular universe. Pizza Vampire, along with many other characters in VSSPAL, has become a fan favorite and an iconic character for the Stuff Store series due to his eccentric personality and obvious intelligence, as well as unique character design. He is a starter character in the Stuff Store Bros. and currently ranks 17th on the tier list; he has great edge-guarding, decent recovery, and high-powered aerial attacks, but suffers from short grab range, reduced hitstun, and trouble controlling his Up B attack. Personality In most cases, Pizza Vampire is perhaps the most eccentric of all the characters in the regular Stuff Store universe. He comes off as a joker with a cheerful demeanor, as well as a very good and sensitive detective. As the founder of VSSPAL and having been alive for 69 years (while still managing to appear 17) , Pizza Vampire is well-respected around the world, not only for his good policing skills but his generally sociable manner. He has solved dozens of cases over the years, and even in his goofiest moments, he is incredibly meticulous and perceptive, desiring to examine every major or minor clue he is presented with, to thoroughly examine each witness, each suspect, each piece of evidence. For some odd reason, VSSPAL has begun to spend a good deal of their time fighting crazy villains rather than solve tricky cases; regardless, Pizza Vampire likes to be prepared to do both. He has accumulated a large number of weapons, self-defense items, and various, pizza-related knick-knacks over the years that sometimes helps combat evil, sometimes does jack shit - it all truly depends on the villain him/herself. While Pizza Vampire is a reliable opponent in combat, it is not his forte, neither is it Vizit or Steve's; Pizza Vampire will lose just as many fights as he will win them. He does, however, seem to have a high resistance to bullets and other wounds, perhaps due to his technical immortality; while Pizza Vampire can die (but not from sickness or disease or old age), it would take a lot for him to go down. Pizza Vampire has a powerful hatred towards any villains, ruffians, scoundrels, niqqas, bad dudes, and especially Tuxedo Knight. So in addition to being known as a lenient and friendly detective, he is also uncompromising, hunting down others without hesitation and feeling no sympathy for them. He will use deception, subterfuge, and the element of shock to solve a case, no matter what. Although he originally anticipated to receive a lot of backlash for his uncompromising tactics, he actually has been widely praised for it. He is also a very good chef. Appearance Pizza Vampire is handsome and clearly "vampirian". He has close-cropped, rigid black hair and narrow, slanted eyes (so narrow they never open fully) as well as a faint (see: enormous) handlebar mustache. Pizza Vampire is tall and thin, par for the course with most Vampire stereotypes, though he has "the body of a strong human man compressed under his suit vest". He possesses fangs and has the ability to turn into a slender, high-pitched bat, which allows him to fly rapidly to his pizzeria at night. Pizza Vampire is invariably found wearing his Prime Inspector's outfit, save for special occasions (and even then, he might wear it anyway). It's a short-sleeved version of the typical cyan VSSPAL uniform, with the VSSPAL logo clipped onto his right breast and his badges on the left. The collar leafs of his shirt are gray, and Pizza Vampire likes to wear a neat magenta cravat or ascot (depending on the occasion) underneath the shirt. He has a standard VSSPAL utility belt clinched at his waist, painted gold instead of Vizit's red belt. The violet cape that encircles his head is enormous and pointy; a warm gray spandex lines the inside of the cape; a solid line of black wraps around the "hood" of the cape. To complement the violet cape, Pizza Vampire usually wears violet gloves. Abilities *'Senses': Being trained for a long, long time in the art of detective-ism, Pizza Vampire is a very keen and brilliant individual (much like Sherlock Holmes), able to pick up on things almost nobody else can; his sense of taste and sight especially allow him to make deductions and solve any crimes or mysteries, having seen the world evolve for so long. *'Pizza': Not only is Pizza Vampire a great chef, he can use pizza to his advantage - he can use it as projectiles, explosives, melee weapons, and at one point even used it as a helicopter. Trivia * Pizza Vampire is the "P" in VSSPAL - his chosen word is "Pizazz". * His renowned pizzeria may or may not be based off the real-life Frankie's Famous Pizza. * In his free time, Pizza Vampire sings opera - he is a tenor. * After Austin's ascension to presidency, Pizza Vampire becomes the Civil Minister - i.e., the leader of the National Guard and the American Military Police. He's equipped to handle all sorts of cases internal and external, as well as providing security to help protect the United States from all sorts of threats major and minor. His military power is second only to that of Austin's. * Pizza Vampire does not need to sleep - though he enjoys doing so - and he does not rot or decay in the sun like most vampires do. However, in order to compensate for that, his desire for blood and weakness towards garlic is heavily augmented - which is kind of ironic, considering he works in a pizza shop. Luckily, he (mostly) works around both problems by drinking Diet Blood (aka Fake Blood; it's disgusting but it works) and wearing a gas mask when he's behind the oven. Sometimes his weaknesses get the best of him, however, as shown when King Dick used garlic to his advantage.